Power Will Be His
by Poseidon Boy Seb
Summary: Go into the ninjago world, the elemental masters are back baby! Including new ones. But the son of a ninjago villain comes and wants all the elemental powers and is going to continue the legacy.. whats gonna happen? Hint: Good and Bad Stuff. You dont wanna miss it
1. Prologue

**Helloooooooo new Ninjago story... We meet trouble...It's Chen's son...Lucas. His mother took custody of Lucas and Chen took Skylor, and the mother reluctantly allowed her to go. Well the mother died so Lucas looks for revenge for the ninja and elemental masters, and now wants every element from the original tournament..and every other element known to anyone...Water, Air, Matter, Soul, Time, Knowledge, And Illusion. (Not doing Creation, Darkness, Golden Power, and Destruction, because Darkness and Destruction is Lord Garamadon and I don't want to do this, and Golden Power is creation and creation is energy so it's like all the same thing just more evolved)** **That's quite a bit and how shall he do it without the tournament trick...Who knows! You'll see at least a POV Of every single one!!!! Including Nya, Morro, A poor girl that stumbled upon all the time elements at the wreckage of the Iron Doom that she accidently absorbed, and the OCs of elements I came up on my own**

 **-Kai (Master Of Fire)**

 **-Jay (Master Of Lightning)**

 **-Cole (Master Of Earth)**

 **-Zane (Master Of Ice)**

 **-Lloyd (Master Of Power/Energy)**

 **-Nya (Master Of Water)**

 **-Jacob (Master Of Sound)**

 **-Griffin (Master Of Speed)**

 **-Gravis (Master Of Gravity)**

 **-Tox (Master Of Poison)**

 **-Karlof (Master Of Metal)**

 **-Skylar (Master Of Amber;Absorption)**

 **-Ash (Master Of Smoke)**

 **-Camille (Master Of Form)**

 **-Shade (Master Of Shadow)**

 **-Paleman (Master Of Light)**

 **-Neuro (Master Of Mind)**

 **-Bolobo (Master Of Nature)**

 **-Morro (Master Of Air)**

 **-Kaila (New Master Of Time)**

 **-Bass (Master Of Matter and Water too)**

 **-Selene (Master Of Soul)**

 **-Kane (Master Of Knowledge)**

 **\- Irene (Master Of Illusion)**

 **There will also be appearances.**

 **So how the hell he gonna do all that. I don't fucking know myself.**

 **Random listener: uh you're the damn author. Pretty sure you know.**

 **Me: Oh yeah. *rubs hands maliously***

 **Be warned, there will be cliffhangers, deaths, heartbreaks and every other form of torture. But there will also be OTP pair moments, revives, and every other thing of awwww. So you will be conflicted.**

 **-Sebastian, The Evil Author**

 **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**


	2. Chapter One: Kai, Bass and Skylar

**Bass, Master Of Matter and Water, POV**

A black haired teenage boy, with a black leather jacket and black tee, with a purple snake on it, smiled at me evilly. "I'm coming for you, Bass. And all the others. My father's legacy isn't done yet."

"AHH!" I awake with Kai watching me nervously. "You ok, cuz?" A few months ago, we found out that Kai and Nya were cousins with me. (Look for Story Of Almighty, A Bass Story, coming when I actually finish three chapters) "No I'm not, Kai. There was this 17 year old, that had an black tee with a purple snake on it, he said, I'm coming for you, Bass, and all the others. My father's legacy isn't done yet. It was really creepy" I told Kai. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Get dressed". We got dressed, Kai and I shared a room, Cole and Jay, Zane and Lloyd and then Nya got her own room because Kai refused for anyone to share with her unless it was himself. I stepped out with a black tight shirt, with a turquoise on one side and neon purple on the other suspenders, black distressed jeans, with my turquoise, purple, black lace ups and ran a comb through my hair and it remained perfect. I rolled my eyes as Kai took an extra 15 minutes. That is one of the downsides of sharing with him.

 **Kai, Master Of Fire, POV**

I knew exactly where we were going. And I knew exactly who it was. I got dressed in to a red tee,with the sleeves torn off, black leather skinny pants with red flames traveling up, my red kicks. Then of course, my hair required time. Then I was ready. "Come on, Bass. We gotta meet someone". He looked at my confused, then grabbed his two daggers, one turquoise and one neon purple. "Do I need weapons", I hesitated then nodded and grabbed a sword on our way out. We jumped off the Temple of Airjitzu and summoned our dragons. His was black with the underwings neon purple and turquoise as was the underbelly and tip of tail. My all red, was excited. We headed off to to sea.

Then Chen's island appeared in the distance

I saw Skylar waving at me

 **Skylar, Master Of Amber, POV**

When Kai called me, I nearly let out a scream. It's been so long. I honsetly missed the cutie hothead. I took a deep breath and answered, I expected a cute little fire pick-up line but all I heard was "MEET US AT CHEN'S ISLAND AT 10:00!!!" then he hung up. I was a bit disappointed but I get to see him. But really, Chen's island, I hated that place, the only good memory is meeting the masters. Otherwise...I don't even wanna think. I waved at him as he descended on his dragon, he looked so hottttttt, like damn. "uh, hello?" , it was only then I realized someone else was here. "Oh hi, and you are?", "Bass, Master Of Matter and you?", "Skylar, Master Of Amber". Kai cut in. "Formal introductions out of the way. Skylar, can I ask something personal?". I said "Sure.", "what happened to your mother?". Oof that struck me. I took a deep breath. "She didn't die, she just left, and then Chen kept me and refused to let me go.". "Oh." Bass and Kai immediately said I'm sorry. "It's ok.", then Kai just had to say "Do you have a brother?". That struck me harder. "Yes. I never met him though. He's somewhere in ninjago." "No he's not."

 **Bass POV**

Kai turned to me. "What was the background of your dream". "It was a like a cave. And it was like crystally or sparkly." Skylar and Kai said in unison, "The Crystal Cave". Skylar was already dressed in a gi and Kai and Bass spinjitzued into theirs. I pulled out his daggers, Kai pulled out his sword along and Skylor pulled out a spear. "Nice of you to join the party, sister, and her friends."


End file.
